Big Metal Doors
by nutshak
Summary: In which the bad guy; Azula, finally gets what she deserves by the good guy; Aang. M for safety.


**Well, I was sick of the god guy getting brutally tortured by the bad guy and not doin anything about it. I know I, as a reader, get frustrated at the evil person, and you just want to smash em! You ever get that feeling when reading a torture fic? Yeah so anyway, heres my relief! Could be yours, too.**

--

--

The massive heavy set metal door creaked open as Azula made her presence known in Aang's cell. The princess made her way over to the lump of rags huddled in the corner and kicked it ferociously in the side.

"Why the long face?" she asked. "Oh that's right; I stretched it on a stretcher. That's why it's long." She laughed.

Aang feebly snaked an arm out of his cocoon of blankets and flipped Azula the bird.

She reached down and in a quick movement snapped the said finger. It broke with a loud crack. She laughed again.

"That's two fingers broken from the same mistake. I thought you would have learnt by now. Oh well, I always new Airbenders where pathetic in strength and brain power." She mustered all her strength and kicked him again, this time in the head. Pulling the boy to a standing position, she said "Now let's have some fun…"

Azula reached behind her and pulled a small dagger out of one of her pockets. "Hmm, look at all that hair!" she gestured to Aang's bald head. "I think it's time for a haircut!"

Azula gripped Aang in a headlock and started stroking the knife across his scalp. "Looks like its really knotted. I'll have to cut harder!" she said with mock sadness.

Digging the blunt edge of the dagger into the back of Aang head, she forcefully ripped it across the plain of his skull, tearing of light strips of skin.

Aang gritted his teeth as hard as he could, almost grinding them to dust. "Good thing… You're an evil bitch… You'd be a terrible… A terrible hairstylist."

Azula looked hurt. "What? You don't like the way I'm cutting? Oh well, it's finished now anyway. Want any styling gel?"

Aang knew what was coming, and tried to shake his head.

"Yes? Excellent! Luckily I brought some with me." Azula pulled out a bottle that read 'Extra strength nail polish remover. DANGER: Keep away from eyes, raw wounds, and children."

She pulled out the stopper and tipped the bottle upside down, dumping the contents on Aang's bleeding scalp.

The boy attempted to scream. Nothing came out, save for a few week croaks.

"Don't like the look of this either? Oh well, let's move onto removing those awful tattoos. Wouldn't want to harm your body, would we?" she said.

Just as she was about to take the dagger and slice off a part of his arm, there was a knock at the door.

"What is it?" called Azula.

The door opened to reveal an ordinary looking guard. "Princess Azula." He bowed stiffly. "An urgent matter has arisen. It requires your immediate attention."

Azula sighed. "Fine." She turned to Aang. "Here, take this." She passed him a fairly big sized knife. "And start on that horrid body art. If you're not done by the time I get back… Well, you better be done." She rose and walked out, making sure her steel capped shoe made a strong connection with Aang's chin, before pulling the door shut behind her.

"_I may not be able to bend…" _Thought Aang. _"But I have enough strength to stab her with a sneak attack!" _

The boy crawled to the door and pulled himself up behind it, hiding in wait for Azula to return, walking right into her death.

Unfortunately, the boy's dehydrated and hunger-starved brain wasn't quite thinking properly, and not once did he question why Azula had left him with a knife, almost sword, sitting there by his lonesome.

If his mind had been functioning properly, he would have thoroughly examined the knife he had been given. As it turned out, when Azula returned from whatever it was she was doing, Aang jumped out from behind the door with a yell, and plunged the knife into Azula's chest. It buried itself hilt deep in her torso.

Azula staggered back, gasping. Her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, until she burst out laughing.

Aang stood there, utterly shocked.

Azula finally looked up at Aang with an evil smile. "Oh, come now. You really thought I would give you a knife and leave you alone with it? How stupid do you think I am?"

Aang resisted the urge to make a smart remark.

Azula answered the unspoken question. "It's a trick blade. Got it from a magician. Pretty cool eh? The blade retracts into the hilt when pressure is applied. You'd have known that if you took proper precautions."

She glanced at his arm. "Ah, looks like you haven't started on your tattoos? Oh well, looks like I'll have to do it for you." She took out her dagger again and pinned Aang to the ground. Making a huge incision with no care whatsoever, she dug the blade along under his skin.

Aang, this time, did cry out, as Azula tore off a flap of skin and held it up to show him.

"Looks appetizing, don't you think? Maybe I'll put it in your weekly dinner… next week." She laughed.

If looks could kill, it was lucky Azula didn't have a mirror for Aang to look in or he would have killed himself.

"I wonder if I can hold this up to the light and make out the blue from the other side." She tossed the ragged piece of skin aside and gripped her dagger again.

"It was so much fun when I did this to the water tribe girl. Especially when I finished. She was looking very ugly with no skin, so I styled her up a bit. Same stuff I used on your head, I think."

Aang's eyes where watering with suppressed rage, anger, and pain.

Azula made another incision on Aang's other arm, but before she could drag the dagger under his skin, Aang got a sudden burst of strength and flung Azula off him. She slumped against a wall. Aang jumped up.

"What, the, FUCK?! For spirit's damned it, where you dropped as a child!?" Aang glanced to the forgotten dagger and picked it up. "How bout we style you?" he said in a mock re-enactment of Azula's voice. "No, I've got a better idea! Let's brutally mutilate your limbs! Because that's what perfectly sane people do for no, fucking, REASON!"

Aang advanced on her and plunged the knife into her leg. The princess howled in agony. Rising to her feet, she threw some flames at Aang, but he caught them.

"Hey look! Some fire! The stuff you drugged me with may have cut off my bending, but that doesn't mean I can't manipulate things!" He shot the fire in a thin stream straight at Azula's hair. It exploded in flames, and the smell of singed carpet filled the air.

Again, Azula screamed.

She began the moves to conjure up lightning, but Aang was upon her too quickly. He tried to pin her arms down, but he wasn't nearly strong enough. She flipped him over and kicked him in his teeth. A few of them broke.

"Big mistake, avatar!" she cried, finally putting the flames in her hair out. "Now I'm going to kill you, and you can meet your Water bending wench in hell!"

Aang was so frustrated and enraged that Azula, A stupid princess of the _Fire nation_, could push him around like this, he sprung up and lay numerous, ferocious punches on her face and chest.

She staggered back, and he kept on coming. With every punch he grew angrier, until at last his Eyes started to glow. With one final blow to her nose, Aang rose up into the air, the fury of the past avatars bypassing the petty drugs.

"Azula," he said, his voice backed by his past lives. "I just wanted to say, you're a shit actor." And with that, he cut off her head with a swift Air bending slice.

Within the space of one minute, the prison was destroyed.

--

--


End file.
